Middle Earth Life or Death
by Mystical Myst
Summary: A girl falls into ME forming the 10th walker. As her journey continues on Middle Earth she finds her self falling for none other then Boromir. Warning possible Mary Sue
1. Chapter 1

"I'm home!!" I called out as I opened the door and walked inside the house. I heard a soft meow in the background and saw my cat Magik walking into the kitchen with her tail high in the air. I put my school bag down and bent down to greet her, she was a mix between a British Blue Cat and a Norwegian Wood Cat I had gotten her from the stables where she had been born. Unfortunately they already had three cats the mother and the two aunts of Magik. I bent down and reached a hand out to her and waited for her to come to me for a scratch behind her ear. She stopped for a split second to sniff my hand to check if I had any food but seeing as that I did not she settled for a simple cuddle. As she rubbed against my hand I began to feel more at eased then I had first come in "It's the same every time when I come home and am feeling depressed my parents are not here" I told her as she began to walk over to her food bowl indicating that she wanted food.

I grabbed her bowl and walked into the kitchen and over to the cupboard where we kept the cat food and poured the food into the bowl I walked back trying to avoid stepping on Magik and placed her bowl down on the floor. I grabbed a glass of OJ picked up my bag and walked into the office and began to do my homework. I had to do a History Essay, read a document of History and study for Biology test. After three hours, two glasses of OJ and my parents returning home, I had finished my work. I went to the kitchen where I could smell the sweet scent of food. I walked into the kitchen and gave my mother a hug lingering a moment to see her preparing the dinner. As dinner was finished and we began to sit down I saw y dad for the first time that day walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table to join us. "So how was your day?" I asked him. "Oh alright" he said plainly. I sighed inwardly this had been going on I would try and strike up a conversation and my father would knock me down with just answering plainly. Through out the night I continued trying to strike up a conversation but it never worked. Finally after a while I simply gave up. After dinner I helped clean the dishes and went to my room, put on the Fellowship of the ring, lay down on my bed and began to watch the movie. As I came to the end of the Fellowship of the ring where Boromir got pierced by the three arrows, I thought to myself I wish I could go to middle earth and be a part of the fellowship of the ring. As I said this I felt my eyes grow heavy and darkness claimed me.

I woke up later on to the feeling of something poking me in my back and the sound of birds chirping at first I thought that maybe I had rolled onto something, since it was not uncommon to find stuff such as pencils or books on my bed, and my mom sometimes would open the window in the morning for me. I groaned softly as I opened my eyes, but was shocked to realize that I was not I my bed, not even in my house. I was lying on the ground on a tree root to be exact and under a tree I slowly and cautiously got up and began to slowly begin to search my surroundings. Slowly and cautiously walking further and deeper into the woods, the realization that I had no memory of this place began to seep into me. I was beginning to be scared I was out here alone I had no idea where I was. Just as I was going to truly begin to panic, I heard the strangest kind of growl I had ever heard it was a growl that did not belong to an animal nor to any human. It was a growl that sent goose bumps running up my neck and arms, I could tell that the growl was very close almost too close for comfort and it was behind me. I slowly turned round terrified of what I would find. As I finally made it around to face behind me, I was met with the most hisdious and gruesome sight I had ever seen, there was a slimy looking creature with green eyes and yellow teeth and not to mention a bad breath. My eyes fell on one of the creatures hands which was holding a sharp black dagger, the creature let out another un human growl and launched itself at me, I screamed and only out of sheer dumb luck I managed to avoid the creature and began to run for my life. I had no knowledge of fighting not that I even had any sort of weapon with me and I was sure that a stick was not going to do much good against a sharp blade. I realized that the only chance that I had was to run, and hopefully the creature would get tired before me.

There were times when I could almost feel the smelly breath of the animal on my neck, but the worst thing was that I could feel my legs burn, and yet it sounded like the creature was still going strong. I could sense that it was gaining on me, as if it could just reach out for me and grab me, and then it happened. I felt a root grab my foot and I went craching into the ground. I quickly tried to get up and keep on running but the creature was much quicker then me and had already pounced on me. The creature brutally turned me over and began to pull at my clothes, at first I attempted to fight the creature, but the only thing that I gained was the knowledge that it was stronger then me and that I could not fight back against it. So I did the only thing that came into my head and that was to scream. So I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I could and just prayed that there was someone who was nearby who could help me. Right before the creature actually achieved to reach his goal in tearing my clothes to shreds I heard a thud and the creature fell heavily on top of me the foul smell which reaked off of it was suffocating. I was glad when I felt the weight of the creature being lifted along with a grunt which was no doubt coming from a male voice, slowly and carefully I opened my eyes scared of what I might find.

I was met with the soft blue eyes of a man who looked strangely familiar, he was tall and had red hair "Are you alright milady?" he asked. It took a while until not only what had happened seeped into my mind but also who this man was. And when it finally did the only thing that I could do was through my arms around him and burst into tears sobbing into his chest. The last thing that I remember was his arms circling around me and gently holding me.


	2. AN

**A/N: Hello Everyone **

**I hope that you liked the prologue. I am sorry that if it reads a bit weird but I promise that it will get better with the next chapter.**

**Please review and I will keep you posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up sometime later to the familiar feel of riding, though I guess that in the beginning my mind had thought this to be no more then a dream.

For when I finally managed to get my eyes open I was shocked to discover that in reality it was no dream at all and that I was actually on a horse, galloping along the plains of some distant land.

But this was not the worst shock of all. The worst shock of all was the fact that I was not on the horse alone. I noticed that I was leaning against something hard and warm, I also noticed the arms that were at that moment circling around me keeping me on the horse, but before I could even get a chance to scream, I heard a strong yet gentle male voice behind me.

"Do not be frightened" I quietly turned my head to look at the source of the voice and found the same man who had saved me from the creature.

He was looking at me with these gentle eyes that almost made my bones melt to nothing but butter.

"Who are you? Where are we? How long have I been asleep" I asked the man, I was so confused and tired that I did not even stop to consider that maybe I should not have been asking him three questions at a time for reasons such as that it might annoy him.

But them man was very nice about it and simply chuckled a bit and guided the horse to a patch of trees which were near by "Come" he said, "It is almost mid day and we should have some food, I shall explain while we prepare the food" he brought the horse near a shorter tree and dismounted.

He reached his arms up towards me to lower me unto the ground.

He took the reigns of the horse and tied them to a tree.

"Stay near the horse I am going to go and find us some food" he said as he grabbed a bow and a few arrows and went off into the forest.

I walked over to the horse, I let him smell me and when he went back to munching on the grass in front of him, I began to gently stroke his neck to his shoulder and talked to him gently. "What am I going to do boy?" "I do not know how I got here nor do I know how to go back, I miss my family so much" I finished as I felt my eyes cloud with tears, I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my nose in his smooth fur and gently wept.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and looked up, there I found the eyes of the man once again, he was standing there with a wild bore. He released my shoulders for a while and walked over to the tree and set the animal down and walked over to get some pieces of wood which were near by to create a fire. Once the fire was lit he created a contraption to be able to place the bore on to roast it.

All the while he was doing this I made my self busy by collecting other pieces of wood to have as a reserve, I placed the wood near the place were we had left the horse and sat down near the fire hoping that some of the comfort and some of the warmth would seep into my soul.

"So are you going to give me an answer to my questions?" I asked the man as he sat down next to me. For some strange reason I already knew who this man was but I could not place it. "All right, ask me the questions which you wish to know" he told as he turned to look at me. "Who are you?" "My name is Boromir son of Denethor Stuart of Gondor" he said with a look of pride. At the sound of his name it finally dawned on me who this man was, my eyes grew wide and I looked at him with my mouth gaping open "that can not be possible" I said in what was almost not audible but unfortunately for me he heard me and gave another one of his chuckles "I assure you my lady that it is very possible" I finally regained my composure and managed to ask my next question "Please tell me where I am?" I almost begged of him as I grabbed on to the front of his tunic. He looked at me with this look of complete sympathy. "My Lady you are on the plains of Eragion in Middle Earth" As the words spilled from his mouth I felt my grip on his tunic go slack and I sank into the ground and slowly and quietly began to weep.

He kneeled in front of me and gently grabbed my chin gently forcing me to look at him "My lady what has happened to you?" he asked me in a gently voice.

"Boromir what if you had to tell someone something that you knew that they would never believe?" As he lowered his hand from my face he looked at me in what seemed to be a mixture of confusion and compassion "I would try" he told me in complete honesty.

"I am not from here, where I am from Middle Earth only exists as a book" I sat there and just waited for him to explode at me after hearing this new and shocking information. Quite honestly I do not even know why I just told him this, but for some strange reason I felt as if I could trust him with anything. Unconsciously I had bowed my head just waiting for the impact to hit, but it never came. Instead I felt a hand gently lift up my head and found myself looking into Boromir's eyes which were full of compassion and concern. "I do not know why I am not troubled by your tale, but I feel as though I trust you, and I hope that you will trust me to let me help you either find a way back to your world or to find some answers for you" the next thing came as a complete surprise, I just smiled at him and threw myself into his arms, giving him a warm friendly hug. I could feel Boromir hesitate but then return the hug.

We ate the meat that he had cooked in silence, then when we were done he got up and started packing everything up "Come we have a long way to go, we will ride through the night" I guess he must have seen the weariness in my eyes because he said "Don't worry if you tire you can sleep against me, I promise on my honor that I will not let you fall". We finished getting ready and walked back over to his horse, Boromir lifted me up and placed me in the saddle, then he grabbed the horses main and easily swung himself up behind me. Boromir placed his arms around me in a way that I would not fall off, grabbed the reins and set the horse into a steady canter. It did not take long before I began to feel tired and Boromir must of noticed because he pulled me back against his chest and the warmth which he radiated along with the sound of steady breathing lulled me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I moved about getting more comfortable in my bed snuggling further into my pillow, it felt so good to just relax and enjoy sleep, I felt my pillow shift, and to prevent it from going anywhere I grabbed hold of it and steadied, as I began to wake up a bit more I realized that my bed was rocking. Wait a moment, my bed is rocking like a crib, but I am no baby and I do not sleep in a crib. I jerked awake, and I would have fallen off the horse if a pair of strong arms had not grabbed me and steadied me, "Easy" A deep male voice said from behind, that was when I realized that I was indeed in Middle Earth on my way to the council of Elrond and with Boromir of all people.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that the scenery had changed; it had gone from being bare plains with a few trees to decorate its features to a rich and beautiful forest. "Where are we?" I asked him "We have reached Rivendale" he told me as he returned to concentrating on the road ahead.

So this is what Rivendale looked like, I must say that it was not to far off of what Peter Jackson had portrayed. I felt Boromir lean back in the saddle and bring the horse to a gentle trot and finally down into a walk, as he turned the horse off of the road and into the trees. "We will stop here to eat something; we should arrive at the house of Elrond later on today around midday" Boromir informed me as he jumped off the horse and helped me off after, We built up a fire, Boromir cooked the meet that we still had left over and we sat around the fire talking about our lives. Boromir told me about how his father held high expectations for him, and how he looked down upon his younger brother Faramir. I turn Boromir asked about my world and how it was back there. So I told him about my family, I told about how I understood the relationship he had with his father.

After we had lunch we cleared everything away and went on our way again, this time I was more relaxed about being so close to Boromir, and found my self relaxing against him with ease. We rode on for what seemed like hours until finally we came upon a breathtaking view. There in from of us was the heart of Rivendale and the house of Elrond. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw, everything was a golden brown and yet it looked so incredibly beautiful.

Boromir guided his horse in through the gates and brought him to a halt just before the stairs, an elf came out to greet us and gracefully welcomed us, but as he gave a slight bow, I found it difficult to return the greeting because of the beauty that he radiated. I heard another horse come to a skidding halt behind us and quickly turned around to see yet another elf had arrived this time the elf had blond hair and I recognized him as Legolas, 'Good job peter' I thought to my self as Legolas looked identical to the Legolas in the movie.

Another elf came and took Boromir's horse while the first elf showed us the way to the hall where Lord Elrond would be welcoming us. We walked through halls of beauty and serenity, until finally we came to two doors, they opened and we walked through and there stood Lord Elrond himself. "Welcome friends, I hope that you have had a good trip, please rooms have been made available for the duration of your stay, My lady if you could please stay behind I would like to talk to you" Lord Elrond told me, I felt Boromir touch my arm lightly and I looked to him and signaled that it would be alright, that I would be alright, he gave me a small nod and left with the others to go and get some sleep. I looked towards Lord Elrond who motioned for me to move into the next room where there were benches were we could sit. I carefully sat down, and he sat down next to me, "tell me my lady what is your name?" "My name is Sam" I told his as I looked up into his eyes "Lady Sam tell me how is it that you wound up in Middle Earth?"

" I do not know one night I was laying in my bed and the next morning I found my self lying in the open air, with a warg growling down at me" I told him. "I see, I have never before seen an incident like this one" he said as he walked to the window. I shifted a bit uneasy about what was going to happen or what I was meant to do.

I kept on trying to tell myself that this was Lord Elrond and an Elf, I knew that the best thing to do was just to be myself. This knowledge still did not help the nervousness that I felt, I mean this was an elf the highest level living creature in Middle Earth and Earth put together, not to mention the most graceful.

"I am meeting Gandalf the Grey later on today, he is both wise and kind, he can help you understand what has happened" he said as he moved away from the window to face me once again "Until then Lady Sam I believe that you have a greater role to play then meets the eye, until then please enjoy your stay, there will be a feast held this evening to welcome our guests. Please go and rest, a room has been made available for you. I will speak with you tomorrow" He told me as he made a gentle gesture with his hands signifying that I should go and rest.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, and please don't call me Lady, I am just Sam" I said, I turned around and made my way to the door, but as I was turning around I could have sworn that I saw him give a slight smile. I walked out of the door, and was met with another elf with long brown hair, and decked down in elegant and breathtaking garments, "My Lady, I am to show you to your room" I nodded and let him lead the way.

We walked through corridor after corridor, until we finally reached a large oak door; the elf in front of me opened the door, and signaled me to go in. As I walked through the door, I was overwhelmed by the beauty of the room; the room was shaped in an oval shape, with archways creating a wall over looking the beautiful city of gold and bronzes, autumn leaves scattered over the floor of the room. There was a dresser with a washbasin, and a beautiful mirror which had a frame carved into the shape of leaves. The bed was also curved into a beautiful formation with the head rest high creating its own pillow, at first glance one would have no idea how it could be comfortable, but I guess I would soon find out.

There was an Elvin maiden standing in the middle of the room. "This is Caladwen, she will help you bathe and get dressed" the Elf said behind me, I turned around and thank him. He then moved back and closed the door. "Milady, please we have little time before the feast is to begin" Caladwen said as he gracefully moved her hand in the direction where I saw that there was an archway leading to a room which was annexed to the one we stood in now. I timidly began moving towards the door, and saw that in the room there was a large bathtub, I was grateful to see that this room did have all of its walls; I walked towards the bathtub to see that there were actual rose petals in the water. Caledwen came up to me, and apparently saw the wonder on my face, "The petals will give your skin the scent of roses" I nodded as I began to undress, and slowly ever so careful stepped into the water, as I gently lowered myself down into the water, I noticed that although the room was completely closed off except for the archway which we had just stepped through, there were still autumn leaves on the floor. The scenery of the bathroom truly gave an enchanted air.

I felt and heard the water ripple around me and warm water slowly start to run through and down my hair, I welcomed the touch and allowed Caladwen to wash my hair. As the smell of the oils hit me, I closed my eyes in bliss, and allowed my self to lean back into the tub. I decided that it was true what they said about the touch of Elves, how it was softer then silk.

I felt Caladwen's hands run over my shoulders as she gently scrubbed the oil of roses into my skin. It was a blissful eternity, till I felt Caladwen gently usher me up to stand, and then with one hand on my waist and the other gently supporting my hand she guided me out of the tub and into a silken robe.

Caladwen walked back through the archway and into the bedroom, where she stood behind the chair which was facing the dresser beckoning me to come and sit down, I obeyed without hesitation. Caladwen grabbed the hair brush next to me, and ran it through my hair before I could protest. I was surprised that she never once tugged or pulled, the brush just moved through my hair without any resistance.

Once my hair was done Caladwen led me to the bed where there was gorgeous midnight blue dress, she reached around me, untied the robe that was wrapped around me and pulled it away. She then moved to get the dress and with her help we managed to get all of the laces tied.

Caladwen opened the door for me and I stepped through to come face to face with Boromir.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood there looking straight into the eyes of Boromir, waiting for his response. As I stood there with my heart pounding so loud that I am sure that every Elf in Rivendell could hear it.

I watched as mixed emotions passed through his eyes. These emotions changed from shock, to wonder, to happiness, but then came the emotion which shocked me most of all, adoration. "Lady Sam, you could rival the beauty of Lady Arwen herself" He said as he took hold of my hand and while bowing down placed a gentle kiss on my hand. I smiled at him and I was horrified to feel that my cheeks were warming up and fast.

Boromir straightened up and smiled down at me warmly, "Please Boromir, please call me Sam, I am no lady"

Boromir still smiled at me, but he also had a look of understanding.

"Of course, Sam". Boromir turned around so that he was facing the same way that I was, and offered me his arm. I smiled gently at him and accepted his offer, as I threaded my arm through his. We both looked ahead as we made our way to the dinning room.

As we passed through the large archway we were greeted by the most beautiful sight that I had ever seen. The dinning room was a marble color with trees in autumn sprouting in the middle and all around the room. Most of the inhabitants of the dinning room were with no doubt Elves, but there was also a table in the center with a mix of elves, hobbits, dwarfs, and men. Gandalf and Lord Elrond were also present at that table.

Boromir gently led me towards the table where they were all seated. As the occupants of the table saw me they got up in respect to the fact that there was a lady present at their table.

"Please don't get up" they all looked at me as if I had two heads but granted my request and sat back down.

"Sam may I introduce you to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Samwise, Frodo, Pippin and Merry" Boromir said as he introduced me to each one of the fellowship who were at the table, "Gentlemen this is Sam" He continued to introduce me, everyone smiled in greeting and the hobbits waved. Timidly I brushed a red lock behind my ear and waved back.

Boromir moved to pulled out one of the empty chairs and offered it to me, I took it gladly, as I began to sit down, I felt Boromir push the chair gently under me, which startled me a bit. As a reassurance he placed his hand on my shoulder and went to occupy the seat next to me.

"Lady Sam," came Pippins voice "Where are you from?" he asked, immediately my face fell, and Merry gave Pippin a hard jab in the ribs.

"Pippin!!!"

"What?" the hobbit asked innocently.

"No it's ok" I said as I looked back up "I am from far far away" I told them, I felt Boromir's hand under the table giving my arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Where would that be Lady Sam?" Aragorn asked as he looked over at me in genuine interest.

"Please Lord Aragorn, call me Sam, like I said to Boromir I am no Lady, and as for where I am from I doubt that you would have heard of it, it is a very small land called Denmark" I asked him, although I knew that I should perhaps not reveal too much of my past, I felt like I could trust these people with anything.

"I understand Sam, though I must ask that you return the favor and call me by my given name Aragorn" he replied.

"What is the land Denmark like?" It was Pippin again who asked.

"It is very dark and gloomy, you see Pippin, Denmark is very far north and the winters are long we only have a few month of sun each year, because of this the people have gone cold, and withdrawn it is very difficult to come close to anyone" I told them. It always pained me to talk about home for it brought so many difficult memories. My guess is that it showed because Boromir's hand was once again squeezing my arm in comfort.

"The land of the elves is incredible, have you all seen the river which runs down the valley?" Sam asked the group as he tried to change the subject. I looked over to him in complete gratitude; the little hobbit caught my gaze and smiled warmly at me. The others took the hook and began discussing the scenery of Rivendell.

The rest of the dinner was spent in happy chatter of what people had experienced and the gloom which lay ahead was completely forgotten.

After dinner was over, Boromir led me back to my room and with a gentle kiss on the cheek we said goodnight and I went in for a good nights sleep. Tomorrow we would have the council and I knew that I would need all the strength that I could get.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I woke up to the sight of Caladwen standing over me.

"Milady, you must awaken, the Council is to begin momentarily and the Lord Elrond has requested your presence" she said all this as she rushed around to get my things together and at the same time trying to get me out of bed.

"Caladwen, I have two things to tell you: the first is please call me Sam, the second is it is before dawn, for the love of the Gods please let me sleep" I told her as I buried my head back into the pillow.

"Nay Sam, you must rise" Caladwen said as she pulled the sheets clean off of me. As a response I began shivering and curled up into the fetus position.

Once Caladwen saw that I had no plans of getting out of bed, she threw the covers down and throwing her hands up into the air she stormed out of the room. I gave a content sigh and snuggled back into a comfortable sleep.

It was a short while later that I felt the bed dip under the weight of someone. A warm hand was placed on my arm in the gentlest of caresses, and warm lips on my forehead in a loving caress.

"Sam, you must awaken" A deep warm voice called out softly.

I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with Boromir, I moaned softly and stretched out. With one final kiss on the forehead he told me to awaken.

I sat on the side of the bed and watched Boromir move to the other side of the room and picked up a dress which had been placed on a chair.

"This dress has been picked out for you by the Lady Arwen" he said as he brought me the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was royal blue and had golden lining around the cuts. I took the fabric between my fingers relishing the fabric.

I looked up at Boromir with amazement "Arwen was here?" I let the fabric slip from my fingers, and he placed the dress gently beside me on the bed. He leaned into me and placed a kiss on my forehead "Yes she did, now get dressed, I will wait for you outside" he said as he walked out of the room to give me privacy.

Once I was dressed I stepped out of my room to find Boromir standing there waiting as he had promised he would. When he turned around to look at me, he greeted me with a warm smile.

"You look radiant" he told me as he offered me his arm I took it gladly, as we made our way to the place where the Council was to be held. Once we got there he sat me down on a chair next to a man as he took the seat next to mine.

It was not long before Lord Elrond came and began the council which was to seal the fate of the One Ring.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," Lord Elrond began, "You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." He said as he looked around at each and every one of us.

After a pause he continued "Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom" He stopped and looked to Frodo "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo" I looked at Frodo, part of me wanted him to show the ring, but part of me did not, for I knew what it was going to do to Boromir.

Slowly the ring was placed on the stand which was placed in the middle of the council.

"So it is true" I heard Boromir say softly, in complete desperation to try and keep Boromir from being taken in by the ring I gripped his arm. He looked at me in questioning, I looked back into his eyes with a desperate plea, his eyes softened and for a while I believed that he would actually listened to me and would not be tempted by the calling of the ring.

"In a dream," I looked up in utter horror to see Boromir getting up from his chair and moving forward to address the council. "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered," He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts, "A voice was crying" 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane has been found'" He walked forward and reached out for the ring, my heart sank as I realized that he did not listen to me.

"Isildur's bane" he said as he made the final step to reaching out for the Ring.

"Boromir!" Lord Elrond yelled, releasing him from the spell that the Ring had him under.

Gandalf began to chant in the language of Mordor, as another voice filled the air, a voice which was far darker than any I had ever heard before. The sky began to grow dark and I could swear that the earth began to shake. Out of fear I gripped the arm of the chair beside me and looked around in a startled manor.

Boromir sat back down and completely dazed tried to regain his surroundings; shakily I reached over and gently rubbed his arm trying to reassure him, although at the time I was trying to reassure myself.

"Never before has any voice uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris" Elrond scolded to Boromir more than anyone else.

"I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond…For the Black speech of Mordor…may yet be heard…in every corner of the West. For the ring altogether is evil"

"It is a gift" Boromir said, and in one last attempt to get him out of the Rings grasp I took hold of his hand and began to caress it, he looked at me in shock but it seemed to work and Boromir stayed were he was.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can, the Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master." Aragorn said, even though Boromir had stayed sitting down and had not said much.

"And what does a Ranger know of this matter" Boromir said as he got up to address Aragorn spoke.

Suddenly Legolas got up and he too began scolding Boromir: "This is no mere ranger, this is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?" Boromir asked as he looked at Aragorn in amazement.

"An heir to the throne of Gondor,"

"Havo dad, Legolas" Aragorn said to Legolas in Elvish.

The fatigue which had plagued Boromir before was suddenly clearly showing on his face "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King" he walked back to me and sat down heavily, in an attempt of comfort I once again took hold of his hand and was surprised to feel that he returned the gesture. Yet he never showed it or said it, I knew that he was grateful.

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it" Gandalf said from the sidelines of the argument which had just taken place.

"You have only one choice" Lord Elrond said as he got up from his chair to address the council. "The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said as he got up, picked up his axe and charged the Ring. However, as he brought his axe down on the ring, he was thrown back and once again the Black speech was heard. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as Frodo cringed and held his head in pain.

"The Ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin…by any craft we here possess." Elrond informed us "The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor…and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this." He said as he looked at all of us.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great-eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland…riddled with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breeze is a poisonous fume. Not with 10.000 men could you do this, it is folly." Boromir said, and I could see that the mere thought of having to go into Mordor sat uncomfortably with him.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed" Legolas got up and yelled once again, and I was ever so close to throttling that elf (Sorry Legolas lovers).

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said, and at the time I felt like going and hugging him.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir rose once again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf" Gimli said, he was very close to starting the argument of the day, "Never trust an Elf" and there we go, argument started.

All got up and started fighting among themselves, except for Frodo, Lord Elrond and I. All we could do was watch as the whole scene unfolded in front of us.

"I will take it." I heard Frodo, I looked at him and saw that he had bravely gotten up in front of the Council. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." By now everyone had quieted down and were amazed by how this Hobbit was standing up bravely and saying that he would go on the most dangerous mission he had ever undergone.

"Though…I do not know the way" At that point I could just go up to him and hug him for how cute he was being.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins…As long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said as he got up and stood behind Frodo with his hands on his shoulders.

Aragorn also got up and walked over to Frodo "If by life or death, I can protect you…I will." He walked all the way up to the little hobbit and kneeled down in front of him "You have my sword" he said.

"And you have my bow" Legolas walked over to join the group.

"And my axe" Gimli said as he walked over and gave Legolas a death glare.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council…then Gondor will see it done" Boromir said as he joined the group.

"Well I can't let you guys have all of the fun. I'm in. Frodo I do not know what I can do, but something tells me that this is the path which I must take" I told him as I walked up to them. I noticed that all of the guys were looking at me with looks of utter shock, but I chose to ignore them as I took my place next to Boromir.

"Here!" Came a shout from behind in the bushes "Frodo is not going anywhere without me" came Samwise.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not"

"Oi!! We're coming too" came another shout and Merry and Pippin came running in.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry said.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of…mission. Quest. Thing.

I could not help the small giggle at the cuteness of these hobbits. As I regained enough composure to look up I noticed Boromir looking at me with curiosity which threw me back into a fit of giggles, as I placed a hand gently on his back.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said.

"Ten companions" Lord Elrond began. "So be it you shall be the fellowship of the Ring" he said.

"Great!" Pippin said "Where are we going?" that last comment made me go into a fit of laughter.

-0-

Later as everyone started to leave Boromir took hold of my arm and I turned around to look at him. Once everyone was gone he spoke: "Sam, why did you do it?" he asked.

I looked up at him curiously "Why did I do what?"

"Volunteer for the quest?" he asked as he took hold of both of my hands.

I took in a deep sigh and closed my eyes to collect my thoughts and find the right words. "I volunteered, because, I could not bear it if something happened to you on this quest." I told him honestly.

"And what if something happened to you?" he asked as he raised his voice.

"Nothing will happen to me, I will be fine, but I could not live with myself if something happened to you, I have come to care for you deeply." I told him as I felt myself blush and looked to the ground. I felt him place his hand gently under my chin and lifted my head up to look at him.

Boromir looked at me with a warm smile and gathered me in his arms. "I care for you too, Sam" he said as he rested his chin on my head. "Just promise me you will be careful" He said as he rocked me gently back and forth.


	7. Chapter 7

We had been given a week to prepare and rest for the long journey, which lay before us. And although I did get rest, as I spent a great deal of time, either: playing with the Hobbits in the gardens, or sitting by the fountain or on the grass and talking to Boromir. Getting to know him more, even though I already knew a bit about him from when I watched the "Fellowship of the Ring." But being able to talk to him one on revealed a completely different side to him, one that both Tolkein and Peter Jackson had never shown. This side of him, showed what a caring and loving man he really was, when he was not being haunted by his inner demons or the ring for that matter.

Other times I would sit and talk with Arwen, and during my stay a Rivendell we became close friends.

The only part of my week that was a bit more tedious, or maybe not so, was that Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir, insisted that I could not go off into the wilderness and eventually into the depth of Mordor without being able to wield a sword or a bow.

So Legolas took it upon himself to teach me to wield the bow, while Aragorn and Boromir taught me to wield a sword. Sometimes having to fight them both at the same time, as they assured me that it was a scenario that would often take place in a real battle.

And so the week passed without all too many obstacles, and soon it was time for us to depart on our quest to destroy the ring.

That morning we were told to meet by the gates of Rivendell. Once again I was woken early, except this time it was not the gentle and sweet caress of Boromir that woke me up, rather it was Caladwen, who woke me up, and ushered me into a bath that had been prepared before hand. When I was done with my bath, she stood before me and presented me with an outfit that was a present from Lord Elrond. It was a suit consisting of black pants, a forest green top, and black boots that were made out of a animal skin. The outfit was light, which would make the journey all the more easier. The outfit was also complete with a cloak, but unlike the cloaks which the elves wore, this one was warmer, yet not heavier.

Just as I was done dressing, there was a knock at the door. "Caladwen, could you please get that? while I try and finish buckling all these buckles." Caladwen answered with a smile and a nod, and went to answer the door.

As she did I could distinctly hear Boromir's voice, "Is Lady Sam here?" he asked Caladwen, and although I could not complain in the least that he would come and get me, I could complain that he was addressing me as 'lady'.

"For crying out loud! Drop the Lady crap." I yelled across the room and was answered with Boromir's chuckle much closer then I though he would have been.



I spun around to find him standing there leaning against the door frame which separated the room with the bathroom. "It is too easy to tease you."

It would seem that he noticed the struggle that I was having with buckling the various buckles, "You seem to be having some difficulties, should I fetch the maid?" he asked as he made to go and get Caledwen.

"No! no that is alright, she would not know how to buckle them either," I told him and then thought of a brilliant idea, "Could you help me?" I asked him as I took a step closer to him.

"I?" He asked in shock, and I merely nodded in response. "Sam, I do not think that it is appropriate.

"Please, if not I will be here all day." I used my best puppy dog eyes, and it seemed that it worked, because after a bit of though he agreed, and stepped up to me, when he began to tighten the buckles, I took the opportunity to step closer to him then necessary, just to have an excuse to be near him.

He was so gentle with pulling the buckles, and once he was done he looked up and our eyes met, the electricity between us was so strong that I felt like a magnet was pulling me closer and closer, until finally our lips met, and the feel of his lips upon mine was so exquisite and gentle that I felt myself melt against him. But as quick as it started in ended again, as he quickly pulled away and began to apologize and tell me that he did not know what had possessed him.

I gently place my hand to his lips in. "Boromir, enough, you do not need to feel guilty as I enjoyed it." I told him with a smile, he returned my smile with one of his own.

After that we made our way to the gates of Rivendell; there we were met by Lord Elrond, Arwen and his two sons, along with other elves of the court.

"The Ring bearer is setting out on a quest to Mount Doom," Lord Elrond said as he began the farewell speech, "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further then you will." As he said this he looked at each one of us.

"Farewell, hold to your purpose, may the blessings on Elves, Men and all free folk go with you." He said as he finished his speech.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring bearer." Gandalf said, announcing that we were leaving, and as he said this we all looked to Frodo, and stepped aside to allow him to pass.

It took Frodo a while taking in the last of the beauty of the Elven city, before he turned and walked through the gate. As he did he stopped to look at each and every one of us.



As the rest of us followed us, I heard Gandalf say left, and I felt a smile pull at my lips as I realized that it must have been Frodo asking which way he was supposed to go.


	8. Chapter 8

We walked through the beautiful landscape of Rivendell, for an entire day, and at night we spent our last night in the safety of her borders.

"I just thought of something," Pippin said out of the blue.

Now this was going to be interesting, over the short time that I had known Pippin, I could tell that a lot of the time his comments were not of the intellectual kind, this however did not mean that they were not funny, but never the less I was curios what he had come up with this time.

"What is it, Pippin?" I asked.

"How are we going to tell you and Sam apart when we call you?"

Not bad, he actually had a point.

Everyone remained silent as they thought of how they could solve this dilemma. I just hoped that they would not start with the 'Lady' shit again. So I thought it best to come with a solution before they did.

"Well, you can call me Sammy, and Sam, well, Sam." I suggested, and apparently there were no complaints as they all agreed and we went on with quite conversations, jokes and stories.

The next day we stepped into the plains of Middle Earth, where there was nothing in front of us but green and mountains. I could not help but think that it was the most beautiful sight I had even seen, but at the same time previous experiences had taught me that appearances could be deceiving, and that out here there was no protection, and no comfort other then the safety and comfort that the fellowship could offer.

At the beginning I was able to stay up front with Legolas, but it did not take long before I began to fall back. It was a hard and difficult journey, but I knew that I had nothing to complain about. Boromir remained incredibly attentive at how I was doing. The Hobbits, would tell me jokes when they saw that the weariness began to take a hold of me. Aragorn and Legolas and even Gandalf also eased my journey with stories and reassurance, and one could not complain about the scenery either. Middle Earth definitely had the most beautiful country that I had ever seen.

It had been two weeks of walking. On the fourteenth day we stopped to rest and to eat lunch at the top of a hill there were was a bit of shelter and rocks so that we could sit and eat. Boromir and I went out in search of wood, while Aragorn and Legolas went hunting for food, and when they came back, Legolas had killed a dear and Aragorn was carrying a bunch of apples that he had found on a tree, although I had no idea where, as we were in an open plain, but as long as it was edible who was I to complain.

We got a fire started and once Aragorn had skinned the animal, Sam started the fire with the wood that we had brought back, and it was not long before we had a good fire going and the meat roasting, and it was not long before they could eat.

"Sammy what would you like piece of a leg or chest?" Sam asked me as he prepared to slice a peace.



"Oh, I can wait, why don't you serve the others first?" I had noticed that Frodo was looking particularly in need of a good meal.

"Nay Sammy, It would be rude to take a meal before a lady receives hers." Legolas informed me and as I looked around I noticed that they were all agreeing.

That did it I had had it with all this bull shit.

"Listen, I will only say this one last time, I did not join the fellowship to be treated like a doll, I joined not only because I want to help but also because I care for all of you greatly. Now please Sam, I know that Frodo has a much greater task then any of us others, please he is in need of food of food." As I was done with my speech, I looked around to see that everyone was looking at me as if I had two heads, that was all apart from Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and Gandalf, who all had a grin on their face.

As my gaze fell upon Frodo I saw him smile and take the food that was being offered to him.

Once Frodo had received his food, Sam offered me a plate with a piece of the chest with a timid smile.

"Thank you Sam," I said as I took the offered food, and then continued, "I am sorry Sam, for yelling at you like that, it is just that I feel Frodo suffering and… and… Oh I don't know." I finished as I took the food and looked down at it.

"It's alright, I am just glad that I am not the only one that looks out for Master Frodo. Do not fear Sammy, everything will turn out all right. Or at least that is how we Hobbits think." He told me, and when I looked up into his face I saw that he was smiling.

"Oh Sam! Come here." I said as I placed the plate with the food on the stone next to me and grabbed the little Hobbit into a hug.

When we finally broke the hug, and he walked back to cutting out meat, I was joined by Boromir who sat down next to me on the rock.

"Are you alright?" he asked me as he looked into my eyes.

Yes, fine. Just frustrated"

"I know how you feel; I feel like I don't know what I should do. Like I know I could use the ring to save Gondor, and yet at the same time I do not want to betray the fellowship." He said and I could see that he was troubled, so I did the only thing that I could do. I reached up and took him into my arms and rocked him back and forth like a small child.

"It's alright we will find a way. Just promise me that you will always come back to me?"


	9. Chapter 9

As we sat there in silence we could hear the sound of blades clashing, and turned to see that Merry and Pippin were busy dueling, or what was supposed to look like a duel.

"Right! Better go and show them how it is done, come," Boromir said as he touched my shoulder, "it would do you good to get some practice." So together we headed over to the two small hobbits.

"Now hobbits, let the master show you how it is done." Boromir said with a slight hint of humor to his voice.

The hobbits, who proved to be eager students, turned to Boromir.

I moved to stand beside them and drew the sword which was resting against my hip.

Slowly he took the three of us through the different steps which belonged to the deadly dance.

Although I had already been taught the basics of sword play while we were still in Rivendell I was still eager to learn as much as I could on the art, as I did not want to be a burden to any of the other members of the fellowship.

"Two, four, five!" Boromir called out the numbers of the different steps as he slowly took Pippin through them. "Good, very good." He complimented as he turned to Merry and went through the same steps with him. Then he turned to me and instructed me through them as well. We had already been through the 

discussion that I did not want him to hold back, as I knew that the enemy would not either, and I was happy to see that he was not holding back now, as I blocked each of his powerful blows, and although he was going slower and more gentle then normally I could still detect the warrior strength in him.

Once we had been through the steps he moved back to Pippin, this time increasing the speed.

"Move your feet." Aragorn said as he watched on from the sidelines.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said once Pippin was finished with the steps, obviously not having the same expertise as Aragorn had. And the little hobbit replied with a thanks and a nod towards his best friend.

"Faster!" Boromir ordered as he turned to Merry and not giving him much time to get ready began with the blows.

This patterned continued for another few minutes, until Boromir's blade accidentally slipped and nicked Pippin on his hands.

"Aaarrrggghhh" The little hobbit cried as he held his hand in pain, and even though Boromir tried to apologize to Pippin and see how bad the damage was, the little hobbit would have none of it and moved to kick Boromir in the shin.



Boromir yelped in pain and hoped on one foot as he held his shin. This of course gave Pippin the perfect opportunity and pushed the man to the ground, while Merry jumped on top of Boromir to hold him down, "Get him!" Pippin cried as they began tickling Boromir, "Hold him, for the Shire hold him down Merry!"

By this time I joined Aragorn on the rock and enjoyed the show.

I noticed how carefree Boromir looked as he took hold of the two small hobbits laughing as he tried to tickle them back, but did not have a chance.

By now Aragorn had decided to take pity on the man and went to pull the hobbits off of him. "Gentlemen, that's enough." But as he tried to pull them off Merry and Pippin grabbed hold of each of his legs and pulled them from under him.

At the sight of two men being beaten by two small hobbits made me laugh so hard that my sides were splitting.

"What is that?" Sam asked as he directed all of our attentions to a dark object moving closer.

"Nothing its just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir had finally managed to untangle himself from the hobbits and together we all moved up to inspect the so called 'cloud'.



"Its moving fast," Boromir observed, "Against the wind." He said, and by now none of us believed that it was a cloud.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas confirmed.

"Hide!" Aragorn ordered as we moved to put everything away. I saw as Aragorn pulled Frodo and Sam under a rock and how most found their hiding place, but for what ever reason I could not seem to find a place of my own. Suddenly I felt something grab me around the waist and place a hand over my mouth as they pulled me under a bush, I struggled against my captive, but settled down when I saw that it was Boromir who was signaling me to be quiet.

He lay on top of me as to hide me from the view of the creatures flying over us, and the weight of him made me feel warm and safe. As soon as he moved his hand I buried my head in his chest as the sound of their cries became overbearing. Boromir merely held my head protectively and waited for the creatures to fly away.

The sound of the Crebain was loud and as they flew over I felt as if my heart would beat straight out of my chest at the fear that they invoked in me.

Once the creatures had gone, Boromir released me and we crawled out, just as everyone else also came out of their hiding place.



"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf said as he moved towards us, "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." As he revealed our new travel plan we all looked to the high mountains and the one thing that went through my mind was a sarcastic 'joy!'


End file.
